Such smart TV devices traditionally comprise visual and audio retrieval means for multimedia content, typically a television set, and a decoder, either integrated into the retrieval means, or in the form of a separate unit connected to the retrieval means. Such a decoder comprises means for receiving protected multimedia content, for example encrypted using a control word, means for implementing access control, and means for decrypting the received multimedia content if the access conditions are validated, decoding and retrieval means for the received multimedia content.
Furthermore, recent smart TV devices also have means for connecting to the Internet and allow the user to download and access third-party application services (for example games, banking services), which come from third-party servers completely independent of the multimedia content provider or the operator, who is for example a telecommunications service provider, smart TV device provider, which is an intermediary between the content provider and the user.